Time with the Cherry Blossom Tree
by CoffeeCream101
Summary: Love, hope, doubts, betrayal, pain... A series of events that tell the story of how they finally got together.


_Heya, readers, this is a fanfic based on the song 'Sometimes' by Britney Spears. Since I'm not allowed to copy musical lyrics into the stories, I've split the story up into sections that go with the verses and chorus._

_Enjoy and please, no flames._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and the song.**

* * *

"I love you," he told her one day when they were alone, watching the sun set after a hard day's work training and searching for Shen Gong Wu.

She stared at him wordlessly, drowning in his beautiful green eyes that glittered like how jewels were when the light shone onto them at the right angle. When his words registered, she sat still for a few moments before deciding on her course of action and stood up to run away. Not noticing the way his shoulders drooped or the way his mouth turned down at the corners in sadness as he continued watching the sunset alone. Right under the cherry blossom tree.

/***/

Back in her cubicle, Kimiko berated herself for not staying on, already regretting her decision but powerless now to change it. She didn't know why, but every time he came too close to her, she moved away.

* * *

She watched as he meditated on the temple grounds, loving the way his hair would get all ruffled up and messy when the occasional breeze blew against it and enjoying the view of his naked torso on display when he stood up and got into a fighting stance to practice his moves.

She really wanted to believe everything he said, everything he told her just because it all sounded so good. But his deflection over to the Heylin side had hit her hard and she still felt the hurt of that betrayal deep within her heart.

She continued to watch silently from her place inside the temple as his muscles rippled beneath his smooth, tanned skin when he pushed his hands forward and turned them in a half circle. She knew that Rai really loved her. There was proof everywhere and in everything he did.

He never pulled pranks on her or took away her PDA anymore—something she was profoundly grateful for but nonetheless found herself wishing that he would do so again once in a while, just so that she'd have a reason to hate him. To keep the distance between them. A distance that she felt was slowly diminishing and yet still there enough to make its presence known so that they were unable to be as close as they used to be—two years ago.

Raimundo knew that Kimiko was watching him. He would have been a poor Dragon of the Wind if he did not sense the shifts in the wind and a poor leader if he was unable to detect the presence of other individuals.

And he also knew that if he wanted—_really_ wanted—Kimiko back as a friend…or maybe more, he was gonna have to move slow with her. Rebuild the collapsed bridges his betrayal had made in their friendship. He was the Dragon of the Wind, he could wait. After all, there were many things about her that he just had to know anyway before he could deem himself worthy of her friendship once more.

* * *

She ran from him. That day when he finally plucked up the courage and told her that he loved her and today when he presented her with a small piece of the cherry blossom flower that had been floating about in the wind. Yet there were times when she surprised him by _not_ running away. Like the time when he had been hurt dreadfully by Wuya when she enacted her revenge on him for turning his back on her.

He'd staggered back to the temple, alternately using and conserving his wind powers so that he could remain upright. After all, a Shoku warrior was the embodiment of hope and strength and it won't do to have them see their leader weakened from his solo mission. But Kimiko had seen through his guise and came to his cubicle when everyone was asleep to tend to his injuries. And during all that time, not a single word passed between them.

Raimundo extended his leg and back quickly in a form known as the 'No Shadow Kick' and was saddened that she had to hide herself from him every time she wanted to watch him train. It shouldn't have to be like that, he thought furiously as he switched legs and repeated the motion. After all, it's been like, what, three years? And still she won't let him make it up to her. He whirled around in a roundhouse kick, letting out his frustrations on the cherry blossom tree standing innocently behind him.

/***/

Kimiko winced as she saw his foot connect with the bark. It was at times like these that she felt as if he was a stranger, completely and utterly out of her reach that it scares her sometimes. But it was also in times like these that all she wanted to do was to hold tight to him and let go of all those insecurities that have been plaguing her. Constantly destroying the sense of peace and any progress he might have made in breaching this distance between them.

She felt her feet move on their own accord as she approached him quietly and she wished with all her heart that she would be able to get over these negativities quickly. As she got closer to Raimundo, she felt rather than saw him stiffen slightly. Just a slight shift in tension that, had she not been watching closely, would have gone unnoticed. Forever lost in time. And maybe in memory.

"What do you want?" he asked her, still keeping his back faced towards her as though he was having a conversation with the tree instead of her. And she swallowed, wondering how he could still be gentle to her of all people.

"It's alright," he told her wearily, leaning his forearm against the tree and dipping his head. "You're treating me right. It's no less than what I deserve, after all." And she gaped, realising she'd spoken her thoughts out loud.

/***/

She watched him train that night as well. Every day and every night, no matter how late or how early, she was there—with him.

"Why do you do that?" he asked her once when he was taking a break.

And she told him simply, "Because I want to be with you."

"Day and night?" he asked, lifting a sceptical eyebrow.

"Day and night," she confirmed, saying it like a vow.

/***/

"So when do you think you'll be able to trust me again?" he asked her casually one day during another one of these sessions, dabbing the sweat away from his face and neck with a towel.

She stopped what she was doing, peeking at him cautiously through a fall of dyed-red hair. "I don't know," she told him sadly and saw him nod as though expecting the answer.

When nothing happened, she turned back to what she was doing and flinched when she heard the distinct sound of flesh connecting with wood. Looking up quickly, she saw Rai pounding and kicking the cherry blossom tree with renewed vigour.

When he was done, he slid to the ground in exhaustion, his knuckles bleeding and starting to bruise badly as his arms hung by his sides limply and she heard him whisper, "It's been three years."

"I know," she said quietly when he had gone to take a shower, leaving her sitting alone amidst the pink petals that had scattered all around her from his attack on the tree.

* * *

She didn't want to be so shy around him. After all, living in the temple had made it impossible for them to maintain their dignities all the time. So they took whatever was dished out to them with as much dignity as they had left and carried on as though nothing untoward had happened. So there wasn't any reason for her to be shy, right? _Right_?

Wrong. She had every reason to be shy around him. He _was_ Mr 'Tall, dark and most handsome'. And he _did_ made her heart thump faster each time their eyes made contact when they were sneaking peeks at each other while they were doing their chores. The way she felt electrical shocks running up and down her body when they accidentally brushed their hands against each other.

And she wondered why that was so when she was all alone in her room at night, staring up at the ceiling and contemplating her love-life—or lack of thereof. She knew that she still had quite a long way to go before she could give him her heart completely and she hoped fervently that he won't give up on her before then.

/***/

"You'll wait for me, won't you?" she asked him one day before he left for another Shoku-warrior-only mission.

He smiled at her gently before replying, "Of course." And when he was high above in the sky on a green 40-foot dragon staring at the speck that was his reason for living, he continued softly, "How could I not? But I'll make you see that you're the only one for me, Kimiko." It was a promise.

* * *

"Hey, Kimiko!" he yelled and saw her stopped in front of him, waiting for him to catch up. When he reached her side, panting slightly, she turned enquiring eyes up at him.

"So do you believe me?" he asked when he had recovered enough and she stared at him thoughtfully for a while, making him sweat slightly with nervousness. But then she smiled and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yea. I believe you," she said and it was like balm to his ears because it sounded _so_ good.

"Hey, Rai! You coming?" he jerked away from his thoughts and saw that she was looking back at him, already half-way towards the temple.

He grinned and patted the tree beside him as though it were a friend before he jogged up to her.

"So, you want me too, huh?" he asked, teasingly and yelped when she dealt him a punch to his bicep.

"Stop whining! It wasn't even a hard hit anyway," she scolded him, although her eyes were twinkling. He huffed and pretended offence at her insult.

"Whine? I never whined!"

"I know." She slipped her arm through his and patted his arm soothingly. And his face lit up with exaggerated pride at her agreement.

"You whimper."

"What!"

They continued their good-natured bickering as they returned to the temple, not noticing the way each of the flowers moved with the wind so that it looked like the whole cherry blossom tree was quivering—with laughter.

/***/

"Easy there," he cautioned her when she moved too fast and nearly lost her balance. "Try it this way." And he moved behind her to hold onto her waist with one hand and used the other to correct her posture.

"There!" he stood back, looking satisfied as he surveyed his handiwork. "Now follow my lead and move slowly. And just enjoy the music." He told her as he twirled her around in his arms, grinning when he heard her giggle.

"So what do you like to do, Rai—besides dancing, that is?" she asked him as he swept her across the floor in time to the music. "And soccer," she added quickly when she saw him open his mouth.

She felt his chest rumble slightly against her body as he chuckled. "Well, fighting's good, I guess. So is watching pretty girls in bikinis. Ouch! What did you do that for?" he asked her when her heels crushed his toes.

"Oopsy!" she apologised, mock-sweetly. "I—um—must have lost my footing there."

"Sure, you did." He said, unable to resist rolling his eyes.

"What's your favourite colour then?" she continued, ignoring him when he grinned down at her knowingly.

"Turquoise," he answered after a moment of thought.

"Oh? Any particular reason?" she glanced up at him curiously.

"Well, it's the only way I get to choose two colours at the same time without saying two different names," he smirked as he twirled her around twice before smoothly turning it into a dip just as the song ended.

"Besides," and her breath hitched at the way he murmured into her ear. "Blue and green make a nice combination, won't you agree?" And he lifted her upright to continue on with the next song...

"By the way, what brought on all the questions?" he asked as he deftly spun them around so that they could dance to the other end of the room.

She just shrugged nonchalantly and let him lift her arms up and around so that they were both facing the same direction, their arms crossed in front of them as they swayed. "There're things about you I just have to know."

* * *

"Hey, Raimundo?" she called him softly as they sat on the hill, watching the petals from the flowers from the cherry blossom tree they were sitting under make its slow descend to the ground and generally, just waiting.

"Hmm?" he responded, not taking his eyes off the horizon, something which she was profoundly grateful for, for it gave her the courage to continue speaking to him without being under his intense scrutiny.

"You know the phrase, 'You can run but you can't hide?" she asked, her eyes following the petal as it landed on her lap.

"Yea. I think it was Joe Louis who said that before his match with Billy Conn," Raimundo answered with a slight smile.

"Um…right," she said, surprised that Raimundo knew that. She shook her head mentally as she smiled; Raimundo was just full of surprises and it definitely made life interesting—to say the least. It was like the more you knew him, the more unpredictable he got. And she won't trade this new-found closeness for anything.

"Well, I think I'm a little past that stage right now," she told him quietly and she watched as his head whipped over to look at her.

"You mean—" he said, his eyes lighting up hopefully before he quickly recovered his composure and his face turned expressionless once more.

Kimiko felt her heart break a little when she saw what she had done to him. All the false hopes and expectations she'd given him over the years had made their mark. And she hoped to remedy it before it was too late.

So she reached up a hand to cup his face, feeling her throat clogged up at the bittersweet expression that passed his face as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to savour her touch.

"I mean that even though I'll still run away from you sometimes, I'll never hide from you ever again," she told him thickly, past the lump in her throat. She saw his eyes slowly open at her words and watched as the hope he'd been keeping at bay, surfaced and encompassed his face.

Kimiko's breath caught in her throat at the transformation before her. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. And she felt her eyes fill with tears at the power she held over him.

"I'm sorry, Rai," she choked out, withdrawing her hand but he caught hold of her hand with his lightning-like reflexes and held it still.

"Ssh…" he said, pressing his index finger against her lips, his eyes soft with understanding. "It's alright, I've got you." And he leaned his head down, giving her the time and space to pull away, and kissed her. Gently nudging her lips open as he pulled her closer and wiped a droplet of tear that had escaped her eye as the sun began to rise, signalling the start of a new day—and a new beginning.

/***/

"Penny for your thoughts," he said one night when they were alone once again. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

She smiled up at him ruefully as she snuggled closer to him. He knew her too well. And she told him so.

"Well, you _are_ my other half," he replied. "So what's got you looking so sad?"

There was a moment of silence and Raimundo let it be, knowing that she was gathering her thoughts.

"I'm scared." Raimundo pulled away from her, surprised but she won't let him. Instead, clinging onto him tightly as he placed his hands over hers to try to pry them away so he could have a look at her face.

"Please, Rai. Just hold onto me," And he subsided, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her petite frame and letting his warmth wash over her.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, stroking her back gently. She paused for a moment before answering.

"I'm scared that I won't be good enough for you," he heard her mumble against his chest. And he hugged her closer to him, saying fiercely, "Don't ever, ever think that!"

"But it _is_ what I'm thinking," she wailed up at him, burying her head deeper into his chest. "Maybe it's best if we broke up," she informed him timidly.

He was silent for so long that she pulled away to look up at him.

"Is that what you want?" she heard him asked quietly, unable to see his face since he was looking up at the sky. On the verge of saying, 'Yes! That way you can move on,' she stopped as she heard him take in a shaky breath.

"Because if that's what you _really_ want, then I won't stop you. But let me tell you that you'll be doing us both an injustice if you do decide to do that." He sighed and finally looked down at her. "I love you, you know. Still do," he told her firmly when she shook her head mutely.

"Being with you day and night these past two years have been the greatest time in my life." He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head, his lips twisting sadly, "Maybe all you need is a little more time."

She looked at him wordlessly, her throat working to form words that could express how she felt and the tears that had been flowing unceasingly from her eyes doubled in volume when she found herself unable to let him go.

"I know, Kimi, I know. It's fine," he comforted her, letting her sob her heart out against his shirt—his silk Shoku robes while the branches from the cherry blossom tree up ahead spread itself over them and shielded them from prying eyes.

* * *

"What are we hanging around here for?" she asked him curiously as he stopped right beneath the cherry blossom tree.

"You'll see," he told her with an indulgent grin as she practically bounced up and down in her eagerness to know what was happening.

"Rai?" she said his name softly just as he was about to lean against the tree trunk, waiting for the surprise to show up. He made himself comfortable before lifting an eyebrow at her in question.

"I'm glad I'm here with you."

He pulled her towards him and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. "Good. 'Cause there's nowhere I'd rather be right now."

/***/

"So do you love me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes! I do!" And she threw herself at him, nearly knocking him over from where he was kneeling on the ground.

"Does that mean that you finally trust me? The way that I trust in you?" He got his answer when she gave him a kiss deep enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"Always," she smiled at him through a sheen of tears as he slipped a turquoise claddagh ring***** onto her finger and the cherry blossom tree shimmered and nodded in approval.

* * *

"You're running again," he told her.

"But it's only for a little while," she pouted up at him—cutely, he thought and reached out a hand to tuck a lock of stray hair behind her ear. "And only when you're around," she added coaxingly.

"True," he nodded as he tugged her closer to him. "But I doubt the baby finds it amusing." And he placed his hand on her swollen belly, instantly calming the occupant's agitated movements.

"That's because you're back now." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned her forehead against his and he dragged her down onto his lap.

"Forever," he breathed before claiming her lips in a deep kiss.

/***/

"Mummy," they heard a little kid call. "Why is the baby hiding inside you?"

"It's because she's afraid of you." His mother told him matter-of-factly, wading beside her husband as they walked together in the park. And they laughed from where they were picnicking under the cherry blossom tree when they heard the little boy responded.

"Then can I hide in there too? 'Cause there's a big dog over there and I'm scared!"

/***/

Kimiko screamed as she felt another contraction hit her, gripping her husband's hand so tightly that he winced, wondering if he would still have his hands after this ordeal.

After what felt like hours, she finally began to feel a pulling sensation on her lower body and the next few hours passed by in a blur as the doctor ordered her to push, aware only of the baby coming out of her and Raimundo's voice comforting her amidst the chaos in the delivery room.

Not long after that, a distinct wail pierced the noise in the room and heralded the arrival of the newborn. "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Pedrosa! You have a baby boy!" The doctor informed them cheerfully, placing the baby in his mother's arms.

Kimiko smiled down tiredly at the baby. "Hello there, little Davi Pedrosa."

/***/

"Kimi, _amor_," Raimundo whispered, shaking his wife gently by the shoulder.

"Hmm?" she hummed sleepily, blinking open her eyes to take in her husband's tousled appearance as he cradled the baby in one arm.

"I think he's hungry."

"Oh!" she said and lifted herself, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulders. Raimundo handed the baby over to her when he saw that she had settled comfortably.

They both laughed quietly when the baby began eagerly taking his fill and Kimiko scooted over to the side so that Raimundo could sit beside her as they had been doing every day and every night since they brought the baby home two weeks ago.

When Kimiko stopped the baby and shifted him so that she could nurse him on the other side, the baby wailed and stared up at her with his green eyes indignantly. She chuckled in a voice still husky with sleep.

"Hold on there, little Davi Pedrosa. Just give mummy a little bit of time."

"Yea," Raimundo said, brushing his son's cheek softly with his knuckles as he once again resumed his feeding. "After all, time is one thing we have in abundance."

* * *

_***** The claddagh ring is a piece of Irish jewellery that consists of a pair of hands holding a crown-wearing heart. The heart symbolises love, the hands—friendship and togetherness and the crown—loyalty._


End file.
